Orgullo Malfoy
by Lia Ross
Summary: Tardé medio segundo más en decidir que no la dejaría ir. No, no, no… esa castaña es mía.


Mi historia anterior, que fue la primera que publiqué aquí, no tiene disclaimer... la verdad no tenía idea de que era necesario! así que enmiendo mi error con esta...

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, solo son prestaditos :)_

_Sin dar más vueltas... Aquí les dejo el One Shot!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Orgullo Malfoy<span>**

"_No la dejes ir"_ mi mente martillaba fuertemente… _"No la dejes ir… ¡reaciona idiota!…"_

Aún miraba fijamente la puerta del café, donde hace pocos minutos Hermione desapareció, dejándome con la amarga sensación de que la situación se me iba de las manos. Me preguntaba por qué había arriesgado lo nuestro durante tanto tiempo… nuestra "relación" siempre había pendido de un hilo, desde el día en que comenzó, casi un año atrás, hasta ahora, que parecía estar culminando… pero para mí, ella siempre fue algo seguro… algo permanente en mi vida… y ahora, sin previo aviso, la ilusión se disolvía…

ooo

Un buen día, Hermione decidió citarme aquí, en nuestro lugar de siempre, un café muy tranquilo, como nos gusta a ambos… Llegó muy puntual, ella siempre prefiere llegar a tiempo, en vez de demorarse con el maquillaje y esas cosas que _"son innecesarias y superficiales"_, como siempre me repite… Al verla entrar, me puse de pie, para indicarle que ya estaba allí y le acomodé la silla para que se sentara. La recibí con un suave beso en los labios… ella sonrió, pero me preocupó ese dejo de tristeza que percibí en su mirada… pensé que tal vez sí era algo importante eso que necesitaba decirme… y esa sensación mi incomodó de sobremanera…

Un joven se acercó a pedir la orden y treinta segundos después aparecieron mágicamente nuestras tazas de café y una cesta con panecillos… Hermione me miró con expresión inescrutable y yo esperé pacientemente el puñal…

– Draco, yo no puedo continuar con esta relación sin futuro… – soltó directa, sin rastro de duda en su voz, no esperaría menos de una leona… tocó mi mano, que estaba tendida sobre la mesa, apretada en un puño (no sé desde que momento…) y con una suave caricia la abrió y coloco su mano, haciendo que yo la envuelva con la mía… luego me miró a los ojos y continuó – Sé que tú nunca me has prometido nada, pero creo que después de casi un año saliendo, es más que claro lo que yo siento respecto a ti…

– Realmente Hermione… no es tan claro como crees – dije, pensando rápidamente qué podría echarle en cara a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido… – tú… tú… por ejemplo… tú nunca has querido que nos vean en un evento público, siempre que vamos a las mismas fiestas llegamos separados… ¿o no? tú actitud es confusa – aseguré con voz infantilmente victoriosa…

– Draco… sabes bien que llegamos separados, porque los dos trabajamos en firmas de abogados contrarias… y nos pueden despedir si saben que estamos juntos… pensé que era un tema ya discutido… – dijo algo fastidiada – Mira… lo último que quiero, es presionarte… pero yo soy una mujer inteligente y sé cuando es momento de seguir adelante – suspiró resignada… y vi tristeza en esos hermosos ojos café – Yo estoy enamorada de ti… yo sólo te necesito a ti… – dijo decididamente, y yo estaba al borde del colapso… Hermione nunca me había dicho algo así; si bien demostraba con acciones, sus sentimientos, que por cierto, sí era bastante claros, nunca había sido tan… sincera… – Si por lo menos una sola vez, en todo este tiempo, hubieras sido capaz de decirme algo que me diera esa seguridad de que sí te importo, o algo de esperanza… no estaría hoy diciéndote todo esto… pero así son las cosas… – dejó de acariciar mi mano y bebió más café… – Y yo no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar mi vida… lo siento… – fueron sus últimas palabras, porque inmediatamente después se levantó y se acercó a mí, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla... luego se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás…

ooo

Y yo seguía ahí, casi diez minutos después de que ella me dejara, totalmente angustiado y con una opresión en el pecho con potencial de paro cardiaco. La estaba perdiendo, eso era seguro. Ella me había dicho que me quería y yo había reaccionado como un maldito oligofrénico. Por alguna extraña razón, mi trasero estaba engrapado a la silla y mis manos soldadas a la mesa… y sobre todo mi orgullo, sí… sentía cómo mi orgullo me hundía en ese asiento como si hubiera tragado quinientas toneladas de plomo, en vez de doscientos gramos de café…

¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! Quería contarle como adoraba observarla leer El Profeta cada mañana y verla arrugar la nariz cuando algo no le parecía correcto, como adoraba escucharla cantar en la ducha, a todo volumen y luego hacerla sonrojar burlándome un poco de su desatinada voz… adoraba todo de ella, adoraba su forma de ser, tan sencilla, tan diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, que solo vivían preocupadas por su apariencia y lo que estaba de última moda… Mi Hermione vestía de manera sobria pero femenina, casi nunca usaba maquillaje y siempre se veía hermosa al natural… y tenía un cabello tan gracioso, por lo que siempre recibía mi buena dosis de diversión en las mañanas, al verla batallar con los nudos para lograr darle un aspecto decente…

Tardé medio segundo más en decidir que no la dejaría ir. No, no, no… _esa castaña es mía_.

ooo

Salí apresurado del lugar, sintiendo cómo el corazón se me salía por la boca, dispuesto a coger el primer taxi que pasara y dirigirme al departamento de Hermione… Estaba lloviendo a cántaros… _"maldita suerte",_ pensé, pero qué se podía esperar del clima traicionero de Londres…_ "maldita ciudad"…_ En medio de mis cavilaciones no me había percatado de que había comenzado una leve garúa que no tardó en convertirse en aluvión… Entonces la vi… resguardada bajo el techito de una librería contigua al café… abrazándose a sí misma, con la mirada dura… cómo si quisiera contener lágrimas que luchan por salir…

Me sobrecogió tanto verla así, tan indefensa… me acerqué a ella y la miré fijamente… no sabía que decirle… tenía las palabras hace un momento, y ahora, estaba en blanco…

– Draco ¿qué… – no terminó esa frase… no lo permití.

Sujeté su rostro y la besé delicadamente… no quería ser violento, no podía, ya no podía arriesgarme más… sólo quería que ella supiera… que comprendiera todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras... Acaricié sus labios con los míos durante unos segundos y al sentirla temblar al contacto, me arriesgué un poco más, ahora con la punta de mi lengua… jugué con ellos suavemente, antes de pedir permiso para invadir un poco más… ella abrió sus labios complaciente y yo me adentré en esa boca tan dulce, descubriéndola, explorándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, porque así se sentía… y fue épico… ese encuentro, esa humedad, esa danza tan antigua, pero a un compás tan nuestro, tan íntimo…

– ¡Señorita! ¡Su taxi ya llegó!... ¿Señ… – el portero del café entornó los ojos y sonrió divertido – Mejor le diré que va a tardar un poco…

ooo

"_Maldito portero"_ pensé…

– El señor oportuno parece que ya te consiguió un taxi – murmuré, separándome ligeramente de ella…

– ¿Y tú?... ¿ya quieres que me vaya? – preguntó suspicaz… y yo supe que era el momento…

– Hermione… yo no quiero que te vayas NUNCA – confesé por fin, con todo el maldito orgullo Malfoy exprimido, pisoteado y aniquilado… "_ganaste esta vez castaña"…_

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero que la historia les haya gustado! y siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y recomendaciones :)

Un besito!

Lía


End file.
